


腺体（其一）

by lililizi



Category: GOT7, 范二
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lililizi/pseuds/lililizi
Summary: *abo*alpha笔:椰子×omega嘉:草莓cheese*微宜七（alpha×beta）





	腺体（其一）

**Author's Note:**

> *abo  
> *alpha笔:椰子×omega嘉:草莓cheese  
> *微宜七（alpha×beta）

1.

 

王嘉尔是个omega，但他不是个普通意义上的omega，医生说他有信息素障碍。换句话说，就是他他闻不到别人的信息素，自己也不会散发信息素。

王家不缺钱，请了国内的国外的各种医生都看过了，但是依旧没有任何进展。后颈凸起的腺体老老实实安安静静的一丝信息素都不会散发。

慈祥的老医生让王嘉尔闻了几十上百种信息素，可他的鼻子一个也辨别不出来。看着母亲自责的样子，王嘉尔还是努力扬了语调安慰道，这样挺好的，至少自己不会被别的alpha诱导发情了。

但其实他心里也会难受。

时间久了，王嘉尔也忍不住会好奇信息素到底是什么，自己的信息素又会是什么味道的，抬手按了按后颈凸起的腺体，扁了扁嘴，一丝味道都闻不到。

还不如个beta。

 

2.

 

上课铃叮叮咚咚的响了又响，女辅导踏着铃声上了讲台，是个小个子的女beta。女辅导温柔和煦的声音清楚的蹦出几个语调。

“让我们来欢迎一下新同学，以后大家就一起学习了。”

王嘉尔挣扎着把埋在手臂里的脸抬了起来，十分懊悔昨天和崔荣宰打了一晚上的联机游戏，凌晨才堪堪睡下。

“大家好，我叫林在范。”讲台上两颗痣的男生似乎十分高冷一句话都不愿意多说。

坐在后排的王嘉尔揉了揉眼睛，想看清一点新同学的模样，却正好对上了对方的视线，明明连长什么样都没看清的散光嘎愣是莫名有一种被什么东西射中心脏的感觉。

“好，去坐吧。”温柔的女beta似乎也料到了这高冷的自我介绍，示意他找座位去坐。

林在范就在大家的视线下三步两步夸上台阶，走到了王嘉尔旁边的座位上，然后单手摘掉了挎在身上的斜挎包，动作一气呵成，又在不经意间还泄露出一丝慵懒，又惹得班里女生的一阵低呼。

王嘉尔等这人凑近了才发现他竟生的这般好看，狭长的瑞凤眼，高挺的鼻梁，连眼皮上两颗并排的小痣都恰到好处。

“同学你好呀，我叫王嘉尔，叫我嘉尔，嘉嘉，Jackson都可以。”向来热情似火的王嘉尔即使困的要死还是顶着两个黑眼圈和新同学打招呼，何况是好看的新同学。

“你好。”林在范稍稍点了下头，不过表情依旧很酷。

要是在平常王嘉尔一定能叽叽喳喳说个不停，但是今天他实在太困了，上眼皮下眼皮迫不及待的想见面，好久不分开的内种。

对不住啦，老师。

王嘉尔摊开了古典诗词鉴赏的书，心里默默的念叨了一句，然后就一头埋进臂弯睡着了。

不过他睡得太快丝毫没注意到旁边的林在范看着他瞌睡的直点头的样子轻轻的笑了笑。

睡之前王嘉尔隐隐的闻到了一股椰子味，怎么会有椰子味儿呢，难道…崔荣宰又在吃糖？？

 

3.

 

王嘉尔这一觉睡得踏实安稳，直到崔荣宰推了推他才迷迷糊糊的抬起头，抬起头揉了揉眼睛，声音也变得黏黏糊糊的，

“啊几点啦？”

“下课了啊，大哥，你看教室还有人麽。”

“啊，我睡了这么久，走走走，去吃饭吧。”

王嘉尔三下两下收好书包，结果一扭头看到个又帅又酷的小哥哥，还没开机的大脑一时竟没想起来是谁。

才睡醒的漂亮少年眼睛还是雾气昭昭的，额角甚至还压出了红红的印子，头顶还有两撮调皮的呆毛翘了起来，然后歪了歪头疑惑了三秒，突然想到了什么，笑了起来露出可爱的兔牙。

“在范哥你好呀，你还没走呀，要一起去吃饭嘛？”

“不了，我还有些事情。”两颗痣男生终于没那么高冷了，不过看起来依旧很酷。

“好那我们先走啦，明天见在范哥！”

林在范看着王嘉尔和崔荣宰勾肩搭背的走远了，内个大眼睛男生甚至还在纠结午饭加几份cheese，不由得捂了捂胸口。

啊，闹木sweet

 

4.

 

酒足饭饱的王嘉尔同学摸着自己的小肚皮有一句没一句的和崔荣宰搭着话。

“荣宰呀，你怎么都不困的啊。”说完还打了个哈欠，揉了揉眼睛，仿佛下一秒就能睡着。

“困？这点夜都不能熬，怎么对得起我网瘾少年的称号？”崔荣宰同学噼里啪啦的敲着键盘还能分心回答王嘉尔的问题。

“荣宰啊，你上午吃的椰子糖给哥尝尝呗。”

“糖？哪有糖啊，我崔荣宰是个大男子汉，不吃糖，哼！”由于长相可爱被隔壁高中部一红发扛把子叫弟弟的崔荣宰义正言辞的说到。

“啊那我为什么闻到一股椰子味儿啊…”

“哥！！你不会闻到信息素了吧！”崔荣宰连游戏也不打了扔了键盘就冲到了王嘉尔面前，惹得和他组队的红发扛把子彪了两句英语脏话。

“信息素！！不可能我闻不到的，荣宰你忘了我……”

“一周一周，如果你还闻到了肯定就是信息素！”

接下来一周王嘉尔和崔荣宰换了n个位置，王嘉尔还是每天都能闻到一股椰子味儿，不过俩兴奋的小孩儿完全没注意到每次都坐在附近的林在范。

王嘉尔甚至为了确认还在班群里问大家，有没有人吃椰子糖。

——甲:椰子糖？

——乙:王嘉尔你没事儿吧KKK

——丙:这是什么新梗麽？

——丁:说到椰子糖我好想ci啊，有链接发我

王嘉尔看着越来越跑偏的话题，心里想了想，不可能全班都吃椰子糖的，那我是闻到信息素了！！

 

5.

 

接下来的一天里王嘉尔问遍了整个班级的所有alpha他们信息素的味道，一开始他还会支支吾吾的有点羞于启齿，但是业务熟练了一节课间能问五个同学。

上课铃嗡嗡的响起，王嘉尔垂头丧气的回到了坐位，崔荣宰马上就把头凑了过来，

“怎么样！问到了麽。”

“没有，我一定是闻错了，呜呜呜。”王嘉尔沮丧的垮了肩膀，伤心道。

“可惜我是个beta帮不了哥。”崔荣宰同学也叹了口气，游戏都不想打了。

林在范看着这俩小孩儿伤心的样子，尤其是大眼睛男生好像头顶着一朵乌云，不禁心疼起来。

本来林在范是有点生气的。

毕竟可爱黏糊的小朋友就第一天热热切切的喊了几句在范哥，后面几天连自己坐旁边都没理他，今天甚至还和所有alpha搭了话，气的林在范眼睛都大了。

不过看着小朋友难过的样子林在范还是决定主动出击，不然小朋友都可能是别人的了。

——需要帮忙么

林在范刷刷刷的用左手写下几个歪歪扭扭的大字把纸条推了过去。

看到纸条的王嘉尔愣了愣，突然想起上周来的新同学甚至连内天莫名其妙的心动感觉都还能回忆起来。

王嘉尔先是稍稍的红了点耳尖，然后咬着笔杆子想要不要告诉在范哥，毕竟自己这个病…他想了又想还是写下了几个小字。

——在范哥你是alpha麽(~˘▾˘)~

——是

——(⊙o⊙)那能问你信息素是什么味道的麽

——椰子，怎么了

王嘉尔哐当一声站了起来，椅子弹回去的响声在安静昏昏欲睡的高数教室里异常突兀，他用一种既惊讶又兴奋的眼神看着林在范。

“王嘉尔同学要回答这个问题么？”讲台上的高数老师认真的问到。

“啊不是不是老师，呃，就，嗯，只是刚有虫子，对，有虫子。”

王嘉尔红着脸坐下后一节课都没跟林在范说话。下课之后就拉着崔荣宰跑开了，不过半路上似乎又想起什么，腾腾两下跑了回来冲到林在范面前，

“在范哥，明天，明天我可以坐你旁边麽？”

“好哇。”

“太好了！那，在范哥明天见喽！”

 

6.

 

王嘉尔突然开始黏他。

林在范这就拿不定主意了，虽然软软呼呼还可爱的小朋友开始每时每刻的黏着他是他做梦都在想的事情，但无缘无故总归是叫人心慌的。

餐馆里吵吵囔囔的，坐在对面的小朋友正和碗里超大份的拉面外加三份芝士做斗争，或许因为是易热体质，这才几月天汗都着了急的往外冒湿了的发丝一缕缕的贴在额头和鬓角上。

林一口绝对是名不虚传的，三口两口解决完拉面，右手拿着草莓牛奶，一边喝一边假装看手机，其实眼神一丝不差的全落在对面的小朋友身上了。

越看越喜欢，越看越觉得自己真幸运，能再次遇见自己的小朋友。

初春的晚上还是冷的，从餐馆一出门，一阵风卷来，浑身是汗的王嘉尔立刻打了个冷颤。身上的汗液蒸发卷走了更多的热量。

突然被外套罩的严严实实的王嘉尔愣了愣，扭头就对上了林在范拉近了的脸，alpha的信息素瞬间浓烈起来。

“披上点儿，风挺大的。”

王嘉尔红了耳朵，但又觉得这么好的机会不能错过，于是狠狠得吸了几口气，瞬间整个肺部都充满了alpha清新好闻的味道。

林在范也被这暧昧的氛围惹的也害羞起来，放开王嘉尔的肩膀，靠前走了一步，但他没想到下一秒手臂就被挽住了，软乎乎的小朋友靠了过来，

“靠近一点吧，风很冷的。”

昏黄的路灯下这小孩儿的眼睛亮的耀眼，心脏也跟着扑闪的睫毛狠狠跳了两下，林在范把王嘉尔的手臂拉的更紧一些，反手牵过了小朋友的手掌握在手心里，

“嗯。”

 

7.

俩人越发的形影不离。

看着两人出双入对的样子，被抛弃的崔荣宰同学简直要把白眼翻到天上去了，崔同学撇撇嘴心想，还好段宜恩在，不然都没人陪他吃饭了。

“嘉尔啊，你们在一起了？”

“啊？”

“你和在范哥啊？”

“没…没有啦！别乱说！”

这空挡林在范从门口进来，王嘉尔瞟到之后下意识的整了整头发，理了理衣服，等林在范走近了笑着打了声招呼。

崔荣宰同学看着两位害羞的连话都说不好的人，从桌肚掏出手机来，摇摇头叹了口气。

真急人，照这两位的速度啥时候能在一起，唉。

但崔同学怎么也没想到这一天来的这么快。

起因不过是因为七区宿舍失火了，不知道是什么原因，火势变得有点难控，据说好多人都被困在了里面。

林在范在论坛看到这个事儿的时候他正穿着宽松老年短裤和一件洗的发白的t恤，叼着叉子等泡面熟。

七区！！！

林在范从来没跑这么快过，夏天的夜晚干燥闷热，胸腔里的空气被一丝丝榨干，脚下的人字拖不知道什么时候跑丢了一只，可他却感觉不到任何疼痛。

失火得宿舍楼被围了起来，消防员拿着水枪正在奋力灭火。林在范被拦在了警戒线以外，消防员护士跑来跑去，被救出来的同学抱在一起痛哭，可他没找到王嘉尔的踪迹。

王嘉尔，你千万别给我出事。

林在范从来没有这么慌乱过，一次次拨开人群，一次次的呼喊出声，声音一次比一次大，一次比一次颤抖。

“在范哥？”

心重新归位，隔着胸腔有力的跳动，林在范几乎是一秒钟就把王嘉尔揽在了怀里，人群依旧嘈杂，可是他却无比清晰的听到了自己剧烈的心跳。

“在范哥。”被拥的紧紧的王嘉尔先是愣了愣然后心脏的跳动开始剧烈起来，“我没事儿的，大家都没事儿，火势蔓延前，大家，都出来了。”

“嘉嘉，做我男朋友。”

“啊？”

“嗯，好呀。”

他们在嘈杂吵闹中接吻。【注*1】

这一幕有些狼狈好笑，但糅在其中的温馨却不可能被忽略。

一旁的崔荣宰红着眼眶翻了个白眼，大大的。亏得他还像个老母亲一样担心这俩呢。不过一下一秒他也被人给紧紧的拥住了。

红发男人埋在他颈间深深的吸了两口气，

“崔荣宰，还好，还好。”

 

8.

两人就这么在一起了。

似乎和没在一起前没什么区别，但又似乎两人变的更腻歪了，捅破了窗户纸的两人也不害羞了，每天都恨不得来点肌肤相亲。

尤其是王嘉尔，周末回家看了医生之后连医生都觉得神奇，王嘉尔的后颈腺体开始慢慢的恢复正常，信息素也逐渐的往正常水平走。

在一起之后最大的好处就是王嘉尔有了各种理由亲近林在范。

每天都黏着，时不时索个吻，让林在范好闻的椰子味儿信息素充盈着每一寸肌肤和毛孔，然后软着腰窝在男朋友的怀里动都不想动。

林在范每次都被黏糊的小朋友搞得心神荡漾，又擒住肉嘟嘟的唇瓣，继续加深唾液交换。甜丝丝的充满心脏恨不得要爆裂开来，向全世界展示他的爱。

王嘉尔没打算瞒着林在范他的病，王家父母更是迫不及待的想见林在范一面。所以他准备周末告诉林在范然后邀请林在范去见见他的父母。

一想到林在范慌乱却又假装淡定的样子和见父母紧张样子，王嘉尔忍不住笑了起来，拿起桌上的饮料喝了几口，舔舔唇瓣，丝毫没注意到那是一瓶已经开封的饮料。

“有什么事儿，说吧。”林在范不耐烦的看了看腕表，视线落到对面的omega身上。

“别急嘛，老同学，叙叙旧。”omega一副楚楚可怜的样子，任一个alpha看了都会心生怜悯。

但林在范丝毫没有，反而觉得很烦躁，要不是这omega发短信说是和嘉嘉有关的事儿他连看都不会看，更何况嘉嘉还等自己一起去吃学校北门那家拉面店呢，因为那家芝士放的多。

真是个芝士中毒的小朋友。

林在范想着自家小男友可爱样不觉笑出来。

“你到底有没有喜欢过我！”omega的声音尖锐起来，终于拉回了林在范的思绪。

“什么？”

“看吧，你刚才一定是还在想你那小男友。”

“林在范，我追了你这么久，为什么！我哪点比不上王嘉尔！！不过是个没有信息素的omega！”

林在范这才慢慢想起眼前这omega是谁，不过他刚刚说…

“你再说一遍！”

“哈哈哈，你还不知道吧，王嘉尔是个omega，不过他没信息素，但是，没关系，我送了他点小礼物。”

“我警告你，别动他。”林在范顾不得惊讶，是觉得眼前omega的嘴脸如此尖酸刻薄，要不是他是个omega，估计林在范早就动手打人了。

“打我啊，打我，最好打久一点，看看你的omega要在谁身下承欢，像只发qing的母狗一样等着别人c他。”

“你……”林在范咬了咬后槽牙，举起的拳头还是落在了一旁的水泥墙上，然后头也不回的跑了起来。

等我，嘉嘉，一定要等我。

 

9.

是崔荣宰先发现不对的，班里的alpha频频往这边看来，他扭头看了一眼说不舒服趴在桌上的王嘉尔，一碰，皮肤滚烫。

完蛋了，嘉尔不会是发情了吧。

他开始慌乱起来，揪住最近的omega一问，果然得到的答案是，王嘉尔闻起来就像块甜丝丝的草莓蛋糕。

事后想想，崔荣宰自己都觉得当时自己冷静的不可思议。他几乎是迅速叫来了班长，疏散了教室里已经蠢蠢欲动的alpha和被信息素影响的omega，然后通知了知保护协会的老师。

身边的王嘉尔已经开始意识模糊，哼哼唧唧的出声，手也不断地试图去拨开衣物，减小浑身的灼热。

崔荣宰关了所有的门窗，想了想还是决定留下来保护王嘉尔。先是用领带绑住了王嘉尔的手，免得他在继续抓自己白嫩的肌肤。然后随手抄起了教室的拖把。

也不知道发起疯来的alpha他能打几个。

紧紧攥着拖把的beta眼神不断地环绕着四周，却没想透过教室门上的玻璃看到了高中部的红发杠把子，震退了在门口跃跃欲试的alpha。

崔荣宰这才想起刚才慌乱中他第一时间竟然是给段宜恩发了讯息。红发高中生察觉到崔荣宰的视线，转过头来给崔荣宰一个坚定的眼神。

不要怕，有我在。

 

10.

 

林在范赶到的时候，不，准确说是还在楼梯奔跑的时候就闻到了铺天盖地席卷而来的草莓的味似乎还混杂着些甜腻腻的芝士。

“在范哥，你来了！情况，有点不好。”崔荣宰一眼就发现了从转角跑过来的林在范，一边紧紧拉着旁边的红发alpha边和林在范说明了情况。

协会的老师早就赶来了，所有人都以为没事儿了，可是就在王嘉尔注射了抑制剂之后，本应该平静下来的信息素却更强烈的推开，让王嘉尔直接短暂的昏厥过去了。

“你是里面这位同学的男朋友么？”协会的老师听到动静出来查看，小个子的女beta严肃的要命，眉头紧紧的皱到一起。

“是，老师，我是！嘉嘉他…”

“虽然我也不知道为什么，可是这位同学的发情期确实是很奇怪的，注射了抑制剂之后信息素反而更强烈了。”

“老师，嘉尔他是有信息素障碍症的，或许…”一旁的崔荣宰说到。

“信息素障碍？但是，唉……还是有些奇怪。”协会的老师这才注意到旁边还有个高中部的alpha，有板起脸来说教，“怎么alpha还呆在这！胡闹简直！”

“快去带这位alpha离开，然后通知里面同学的父母吧。”协会的老师是个中年岁的小个子beta说起话来却压着一种强势的气场。

“你爱他麽？”

“爱啊，当然爱啊！”下意识的就回答了，回答完了林在范才觉得有些莫名，“老师，现在，到底要怎么办，嘉嘉他…”

“现在只有一个办法了，孩子，用你的信息素去抚慰他，给他一个暂时的标记，等他平静下来才能带他去隔离室。”

“他已经出现昏厥现象了，不能再犹豫了，孩子去吧，老师会为你作证，你们是真心相爱的，只是个暂时的标记，去吧，没关系的。”

“去吧孩子，老师相信你能控制住自己，不会伤害他的对不对？”

推开门，充斥的房间每一个角落的信息素都挑战着alpha的兽性，甜甜腻腻的，比林在范喝过的所有草莓牛奶都要甜。

林在范缓缓的释放些信息素，试着和空气中愈演愈烈的草莓信息素融合，然后慢慢靠近了缩在角落里的omega，他的爱人。

“嘉嘉，嘉嘉。”

“在范哥，哥…嗯…难受…难受。”角落里的omega被绑起了手腕，可是衣服还是被扭动的身体蹭开，胸口几道红痕横亘在白嫩的胸口上。

“抱歉嘉嘉，我来晚了，嘉嘉。”

omega的体温滚烫的吓人，alpha微凉的手掌轻柔的揽过男友的身体，把他嵌进自己怀里，歪过头轻轻的舔舐omega发红发热的腺体。

奔跑过后的alpha身体的每一寸肌肤都凉丝丝的，王嘉尔直接缠了上去，发//情热烧的他头昏眼花只知道寻找alpha的信息素并且强烈渴望着alpha的爱抚。

林在范几乎是颤抖着手剥开了怀里人的衣领，慢慢抚上发热凸起的腺体，愤怒和懊悔纠缠在心里，一时间清冽的信息素又炸开几分。

被信息素稳稳包围住的王嘉尔渴求更多，滚烫的手指在alpha宽阔的背上游走。敏感的腺体被擒住直接让他软了腰，泪水也一颗颗的落了下来。

微凉的薄唇小心翼翼的亲吻，慢慢的舔舐，犬齿刺破肌肤，清冽信息素强势的入驻。

情潮和发热慢慢的消退，后颈的腺体也不再散发甜腻的香味儿，王嘉尔终于清醒的睁开眼睛，看到近在眼前的两颗痣，心又踏实下来。

“在范哥…你来啦…”

然后在alpha宽阔的怀里又找了个舒服的位置沉沉睡去。林在范拨弄了几下被汗水打湿贴在额头上的头发，把吻落在了光洁的额头上。

“嘉嘉，我来晚了，但我不会走了。”

 

end.

 

【注1】想法来自木苏里太太的《全球高考》不妥请联系我改正！

 

小小番外

被下了劣质发//情药的王嘉尔在林在范信息素和医生帮助下慢慢的好转起来，因祸得福，信息素障碍症也被治根治底。

甜腻的信息素散去后的教室，段宜恩一眼就发现了桌上饮料瓶的不对，调查之后自作多情的omega和他的同伙也被绳之以法。

确定关系之后第一次正式见家长，果不其然紧张过头的林在范在厨房帮忙的时候打翻了整个调料盒。

然后王嘉尔林在范双双被赶去采购。

垂头耷耳的林在范让王嘉尔笑个不停，懊恼不已的林在范回头瞪了一眼气鼓鼓的走了，然后王嘉尔只能认命的上去哄。，当然撒娇的那一个还是他。

王嘉尔毕业的内个夏天他们就结了婚，得到祝福的新人站在神父面前宣誓，交换戒指，接吻。

林在范把他二十几年来的温柔全都用在了眼前人身上，目光浅浅的落在对方的身上，漂亮精致又开朗阳光，一如四年前在后台的匆匆一瞥，脸颊上细小的绒毛都在发着光。

台下的崔荣宰又红了眼圈，觉得这个场景莫名的似曾相识。

然后一片吵闹中捧花稳稳的落在了崔荣宰的怀里，台上的王嘉尔一脸操碎了心的眼神看向他。然后旁边已经染回黑发也不在是扛把子的段宜恩，崔荣宰的男朋友，揽过他的头，接吻。

一个苦尽甘来的吻。

【愿世上所有恋人都被温柔以待】


End file.
